


Hello, Kitty

by sofiaaaaa



Series: The Kitty and The Little Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam buys Theo a gift.(It takes places after 'A kitty in shining armor' but can be read separately.)





	Hello, Kitty

Theo smiles when he finally hears the doorbell ring and quickly makes his way to the front door to open it, his smile growing wider and fonder when he sees his Little Wolf.

"Hello...Kitty," Liam greets him, almost giggling, his tone sounding like he knows something that Theo doesn't and there's a dorky grin on his face, his blue eyes shining mischievously; Theo's already scared. 

"...hey," he says hesitantly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He opens the door, letting Liam step inside and notices a plastic bag in Liam's hand. "What you got there, Little Wolf?" He gestures at the bag and Liam's grin widens.

"Oh, it's a gift for you," he says, leaning in to peck his lips before tossing his shoes and starting heading upstairs.

"A gift?" Theo asks, confused, quickly following Liam to his room. 

"Mhm, a gift," Liam mumbles and climbs into the bed, getting comfortable and sitting with his legs crossed like he usually does. "For our ten days anniversary."

"What? That's not a thing," Theo protests. At least he doesn't think that it's a thing. So, either Liam's being a dork or he's a bad boyfriend and forgot to buy him a gift. He's hoping for the first one. 

"Well, it is, now," Liam grins and hands him the bag when Theo settles on the bed, too, right next to him. "Come on, open it," he says excitedly, pressing another sweet kiss to his lips.

Theo eyes the bag with a frown and finally decides to take the gift and find out why Liam's being so weird. It's light and soft, wrapped in a paper with little cat paws on it, which, he has to admit, is really cute. 

Theo glances at Liam, raising an eyebrow and Liam nudges his shoulder with his own, still grinning. "Come on." 

"Fine," he sighs and slowly unwraps the gift. It's a t-shirt, a white one, and okay this doesn't look bad, maybe there was no reason to worry about it, after all.

He unfolds the T-shirt more confidently now, definitely not expecting to see _this_.

"Liam..." he murmurs, slightly glaring at Liam who's trying to hold back his giggles, "that's _Hello Kitty_."

"Mhm," Liam hums innocently.

"Dressed as Red Riding Hood..."

"Mhm," a few quiet giggles escape his lips, his cheeks turning red as he tries to restrain his laughter. 

"...And it says ‘ _I love Big Bad Wolves_ ’."

"I know!!!" There are tears in Liam's eyes now, his laugh echoing in the room. "Isn't it awesome?? Come on, put it on."

"There's no way I'm wearing this." Theo argues, crossing stubbornly his arms over his chest.

"Yes you _are_ wearing this," Liam grins, shuffling closer and starting placing soft kisses on his cheek. "Come on, Kitty. Don't make me use _The Eyes_ on you. I know you like it."

"I don't," Theo grumbles, even though to be honest, the more he looks at it the more he likes it. It's kind of cute and also definitely true; he does love his Little Wolf. 

Liam giggles again. "I can tell when you lie, you know. Bad Kitty," he bites gently his cheek and Theo can’t help but melt into the touch of Liam's lips, his expression softening. 

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere outside the house wearing this," he grumbles and starts taking off the shirt he's wearing.

"Uh huh, of course," Liam mumbles, his eyes roaming shamelessly over Theo's now naked torso. Theo blushes under his appreciative gaze but it's not like he minds it; he likes having Liam's eyes on him.

He pulls it on and then looks down at himself; the shirt is ridiculous. And he kind of loves it.

"I think I needed one size bigger. It's a little tight," he notices, pouting a little as he watches how the material is stretching around his body. 

"That's the point, silly. It looks really good, I love it," Liam grins and winks at him before lying down on the bed, opening his arms for him to join him. "Come here."

Theo rolls his eyes and he knows that his face is turning redder at Liam's reply, but at the same time it feels really nice to receive this kind of comments from his Little Wolf. Still, he gives him a playful glare before climbing into the bed, snuggling closer to him. "I hate you," he mumbles but his tone is way too fond for it to sound even remotely true. 

"That's not what your shirt says, Kitty," Liam says smugly as he wraps his arm around him, nuzzling his hair.

"You're the worst, I don't know why I put up with you." Theo tries to sound annoyed but Liam's really close to him and he smells good and is so warm and cuddly that he can't bring himself to actually do it.

"Because you _love_ me," Liam answers, motioning to his shirt again; Theo knew that wearing this wasn't a good idea. 

"You're a dork," Theo murmurs fondly, kissing the soft skin of Liam's neck, eliciting a quiet pleased sigh from him.

"Mm," Liam hums, sounding a little sleepy. "Oh, and I guess now we know what we'll dress up as on Hallowe-"

"Liam no," he interrupts him quickly and pulls slightly away, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Liam yes."

"There's no fucking way." He already knows that it's going to happen but he has to at least pretend to put up a fight. Liam smiles triumphantly, because of course he knows that, too. 

"Aww you're so cute," Liam coos and kisses the tip of his nose and then his lips. "Now shut up and let me cuddle you."

"Bossy Little Wolf," Theo murmurs and pinches Liam's side in retaliation, eliciting a giggle from him. He laughs when Liam grumbles something about ‘annoying kitties that don't want to cuddle you’ before pulling Theo against his chest, holding him there tight.

Theo finally relaxes against him, a giddy smile on his face as Liam strokes gently his back. He sighs contently and glances first at Liam’s beautiful face and then down at his new shirt. Fuck what he said, he already loves the stupid shirt; he’s _definitely_ wearing it on their next date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. ♡♡


End file.
